List of Hanasakeru Seishōnen characters
Protagonists and supporting characters ; : Kajika Louisa Kugami Burnsworth is the main protagonist and she is the sole daughter of World-renowned Burnsworth Corporation's owner, Harry Burnsworth. She is said to be a silver eyed beauty. Kajika inherited her father's charisma, and currently lives an uninhibited lifestyle. However, from the time she was very young, she lived on a solitary island in the Caribbean for about ten years. Since she grew up in isolation, Kajika often lacks common knowledge about the world, and always becomes fascinated with her surroundings. Her Japanese mother died when she tried to protect Kajika from getting kidnapped. She makes her first appearance at age fourteen. She is Rumaty's half cousin as it is implied that they have the same grandfather. Kajika is also said to resemble the late King Mahaty of Ranginei and her words, just like Rumaty's and Mahaty's can move others. ; : Toranosuke V Haga is Kajika's baby-faced second generation Japanese-American bodyguard. He is very skilled at his job, but he is very docile and has a somewhat childish personality. He makes his first appearance at age seventeen. ; : Harry Burnsworth is Kajika's father. He naturally developed his own company, and is a charismatic industrialist that owns a first generation international conglomerate. There is a grave secret regarding his birth. His father may be Prince Mahaty as mentioned in episode 11 by Catherine, with Fred asking if he could raise her and Mahaty's child as it's father.. Then Harry confessed to Lee-leng that his father is Prince Mahaty. Harry is the actual rightful heir to the throne of Ranginei as he is the eldest son of Mahaty but in the series, he once told Li-Ren that he choose not to become King. Burnsworth relatives ; : Frederick Burnsworth is Harry's foster father, and Kajika's foster grandfather. His nickname is Fred, and he is a novelist. He is a Great Friend of Machaty Sheik. Older: , Younger: ; : Katherine Burnsworth is Harry's biological mother, and Kajika's grandmother. She was King Mahaty's first love and former chambermaid. She passes away three years before Kajika visits Fred's house for the first time. Older: , Younger: Kajika's husband candidates ; : Eugene Alenxandr de Volkan descends from French nobility and is the third son of Baron Volkan. As a rare beauty possessing topaz eyes and platinum blond hair, Eugene often catches the attention of many women and men alike due to his seductive features. Before meeting Kajika, he was a purposeless soul with the only intention of committing suicide before turning 20 just like his biological mother. This was because, at age 9, Eugene learnt that he was brought to the world as a revenge by his father, Baron Volkan towards the Baron's brother and mother. Apart from that, his non reciprocal love has driven many women to fights and suicides. Upon being saved by Kajika on the eve of his 20th birthday, he finally turns over a new leaf and stays by Kajika at most times. He loves Kajika unconditionally, without expecting anything from her in return and he 'll willingly do whatever Kajika orders him to. Eugene also says if Kajika chooses a man to love, he will accept it even if his sorrow consumes him. Kajika views Eugene as the reincarnation of her pet leopard Mustafa,which also has topaz eyes and silver fur. Kajika took an instant liking to him when she first saw Eugene. ; : Rumaty Ivan Di Raginei is the second prince of the Raginei kingdom which thrived and prospered due to its mass oil supply and trades. Rumaty is said to resemble his grandfather Mahaty both in looks and in personality, except that Rumaty has beautiful orient blue eyes. Rumaty is next in line for the crown after his elder brother, Somand. Coincidentally,his facial features and personality closely resemble that of Kajika. In episode 21 it is revealed that he is Kajika's cousin, for Harry and Woold are half-brothers as Harry's mother and Mahaty fell in love long ago when Mahaty was representing his father in a summit in New York. Rumaty matures as the series progresses. He also loves Kajika deeply like the rest. He was the first to kiss Kajika, out of her many suitors. ; : Carl Rosenthal is the only son of the owner of Rosenthal Corporation. Also a rather capable person, Carl's father had long been enemies with Harry and this causes Carl to naturally oppose the Burnsworth and that is until he meets Kajika. Carl is the third husband candidate in Kajika's game with her father. In the series, Carl was said to despise women as they constantly brought pain and sadness to his life. When Carl fell into a well at age 6, his stepsisters who found him there on the second day left him crying helplessly and made fun of him when he pleaded for help. Carl's tormenting experience caused him to become claustrophobic. Carl's mother, a club hostess was married to his father for less than a year before getting divorced and Carl was never cared for by her. Carl finally falls for Kajika upon experiencing her kindness and warmth. He desperately tries to cover Kajika's secret, about her being the rightful heir to the throne, for her own good. Raginei Kingdom ; Mahaty Sheik Di Raginei : Mahaty Sheik Di Raginei is the former king of Raginei kingdom and grandfather of Rumaty and Kajika who is said to be still alive. Upon passing the throne to Woold, he did not participate in royal affairs since and has resided in the "Throne of God" which no one can enter except the High Priestess. Mahaty first fell in love with Catherine, Harry's mother when they bumped each other outside a club in New York whilst Mahaty was escaping some British assassins sent to kill him. He was then brought by Catherine to the club she was working in and had his first taste of alcohol there. Mahaty made Catherine a Royal Chambermaid in the club while in his drunken state and Catherine had to care for him when he took shelter in Fred Burnsworth's , then a reporter cum aspiring novelist 's apartment before having to attend the summit. During their short encounter, both Mahaty and Catherine fell in love. Before leaving NY, Mahaty said that he'll come back for the then pregnant Catherine but in the series, he did not do so even until the day Catherine passed away. ; : Quinza Hafez is a sharp and able chamberlain who serves Rumaty. He sees qualities of a king in Rumaty who is the second son of the current king and second in line for the throne. As such, he is scheming and instigated a bloody uprising in the Raginei kingdom with the intent of making Rumaty king. Quinza also tried to kill Kajika upon realising her royal lineage. Although he is a very faithful servant of the royal kingdom and to Rumaty, he uses detestful means which involved a lot of bloodshed in order to restore Rumaty to the throne. ; : Isaac Noei is an officer of the Raginei kingdom's imperial guard. When he first appeared in the anime, he was a lieutenant,sent by Somand to kill Rumaty. He was later demoted but continued to serve in the Burnsworth residence as Kajika's bodyguard. Shortly afterwards, he left for Ranginei when he realises of the uprising and formed a large militant group to support Rumaty in taking over the throne .Noei was promoted to captain later on. ; : Sezun Hafez is Rumaty's sole attendant, and Quinza's younger brother. He is a total opposite of Quinza who is cold and schemeing. ; : Najayra is the princess of Raginei kingdom, and is the cousin of Rumaty and Somand and sister of Izmal.She is a shaman who possesses the 'eye of god' and can foretell the future. Najayra is an evil character who bears much hatred for Kajika and is always on the lookout for excitement in order to escape boredom.Najayra later losses her gift of seeing the future when she got involved with Quinza. ; : Izmal is a prince of Raginei kingdom, and is Somand's and Rumaty's cousin and also Najayra's bother. A rather ordinary character, Izmal is easily controlled by Najayra as he staunchly believes in all her oracles. He also very fond of Eugene as he is taken in by his beauty. ; : Somand is the crown prince of the Raginei kingdom, and is Rumaty's elder brother. A very timid and gentle person, Somand's reign as King only brought more destruction towards the Kingdom of Rangirei as his officials and chamberlains took hold of power. Somand is intimidated by Rumaty who was always popular with the people and thus commands Noei to assassinate Rumaty. Huang family ; Huang Li-Ren : Li-Ren is the head of the powerful Huang family. Not only is he very good looking but Li-Ren is an especially capable politician, businessman and socialite. Normally he's very stoic in appearance, but when it comes to Kajika he becomes much more open with his feelings. He was entrusted by Harry Burnsworth to oversee the "Husband Hunting" game whilst protecting Kajika at the same time. Li-Ren and Kajika are childhood friends. He does harbour feelings of love for Kajika but she only sees him as a brother figure initially, that is until she realizes her love for him is more than that. Although Li-Ren is in fact more capable than the 3 husband candidates chosen for Kajika, in the series Harry told Li-Ren that he wasn't chosen as a husband candidate as unlike the others, he wasn't one who'll be able to ignore the Huang family affairs and everything else for Kajika's sake when the time comes. Li-Ren later resigns as the head of the Huang family in order to help Kajika save Ranginei. ; : Monchen Zao is a close associate and advisor to Lee-leng. The Zaos have served the Huang family for generations, but Monchen did not intend to do so as well at first. However, upon meeting the young Lee-leng, he decided to follow the Huang family as Lee-leng's servant. ; : Tonsen Huang is the 5th senior executive of the Huang corporation, and is critical of the Burnsworth corporation and the newly appointed Lee-leng. Other characters ; : Yui Yamate is one of Kajika's classmates from when she was an international exchange student at a Japanese high school. After certain incidents occur, she becomes friends with Kajika. ; : Eddy Roberts is a freelance journalist. He has been acquainted with Eugene for quite some time, and uses this to get close to Kajika and her friends. One year after Rumaty is chased out of his country, he is successful in getting the sole interview from him. ; Alain Volkan : Alain is the younger brother of Baron Volkan. Due to his beauty, the Baron's mother takes a special liking in Alain and altogether ignored the existence of Baron Volkan. Alain is known to be a useless scumb who only comes to Baron Volkan for money. He later met with an accident and was left in a vegetative state. Baron Volkan who wanted revenge by creating a more beautiful creature than Alain married a beautiful young bride who was a distant relative of his mother side and implanted Alain's sperm in her which resulted in Eugene's existence.Although the Baron seeked revenge, he was deeply in love with his young bride but she often shuddered away from him. The Baron also loves Eugene deeply. : ; : Dong-Xuan Huang is Lee-leng's uncle. ; : Bridget Huang is Lee-leng's aunt and Dong Xuan's wife, she previously had a relationship with Li-Ren and is jealous of Kajika. ; Leon Li : Another lover of Bridget Huang. References Hanasakeru Seishōnen